Grippe-Sou x Lectrice : L'adulte la plus délicieuse
by ruvik-haunting-eyes
Summary: L'idée d'abandonner une proie n'avait jamais traversé son esprit transcendant. Qu'à cela ne tienne. Il savait se montrer très patient. Et cela rendrait la chasse plus intéressante. Il se trouve que, votre entêtement allait lui donner une furieuse envie d'un challenge nouveau : celui de déjouer la complexité des peurs adultes.


Vous relevez le col de votre manteau dans la nuit fraîchement tombée sur les petites ruelles que vous empruntez nonchalamment. Vous venez de sortir de votre petit boulot d'étudiant, et comme tous les soirs, vous n'êtes pas tellement pressée de rentrer chez vous. Votre chez soi ne représente plus qu'une série de nuits insomniaques, ennuyeuses à mourir. Vous ne savez jamais quel film mettre, occasionnellement, vous dévorez tout ce qui vous passe sous la main dans vos placards. Vous n'avez plus de force si ce n'est celle de vous apitoyer sur votre vie complètement inintéressante. D'habitude, la nuit n'est pour vous qu'un autre moyen d'évasion, de rêverie. Les yeux plantés vers les étoiles, vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de fixer la lune qui domine dans le ciel ce soir là. Elle est très belle et par-dessus tout, incroyablement proche de vous. Vous n'aviez jamais vu un truc pareil, à part les gros plans dans les films ou ce genre de photos sur internet capturant la nature dans toute sa splendeur, à tel point que vous restez sceptique sur la véracité de ces clichés. Malgré tout, c'est un sentiment de gêne qui vous fait frissonner de la tête au pied, et non le froid qui se dégage de cette nuit gracieuse mais étrange. Vous n'arrivez pas à savoir pourquoi. Vous continuez de traîner du pied en mettant de côté votre perplexité, mais comme si vous aviez pu prédire l'avenir l'espace d'un court instant, une main gantée de ce qui semble être à l'odeur du cuir confirme votre mauvais pressentiment en vous agrippant fermement la bouche.

\- "T'as intérêt d'obéir sale pute," éructe un homme dont vous ne parvenez pas encore à voir le visage, ce dernier vous entraînant agressivement contre un mur.

Vous commencez à hurler et à vous débattre avec la rage d'une lionne, tandis qu'il se hâte de défaire vos vêtements. Votre acharnement finit par payer et vous donne enfin l'opportunité de vous retourner pour l'assaillir de coups aussi forts que votre frêle physique puisse expulser. Vous l'attaquez au visage et d'un coup de poing, vous parvenez à le faire saigner de la bouche. L'agresseur recule, grognant par la douleur mais surtout par votre effronterie. Son visage, partiellement masqué par la pénombre de la nuit, dévoile une férocité qui allait sans doute vous faire regretter vos actes. Il saisit votre cou et vous replaque robustement contre le mur avec une force décuplée. Avec une haine forcené, il vous décoche un coup de genou dans le creux de votre ventre, bien décidé à faire taire votre rébellion. Votre corps se tord en deux sous le choc. Il en profite pour sortir un petit canif de sa poche de jean tandis que vous toussez au point d'avoir l'impression que vous allez vomir vos tripes.

\- "T'as pas compris ce que j't'ai dit juste avant ?!" fulmine-t-il.

Il vous redresse avant de radoucir sa voix, imitant faussement un ton suave et bienveillant.

\- "Une démonstration sera plus parlante peut être ?"

D'un geste vif, il déchire une partie de votre chemisier blanc avec sa lame.

Mais ce qu'il découvre le stoppe net. Et ce même dans ses intentions les plus noires.

Avec une stupeur insoupçonnée jusque là, il constate une myriade de bleus et morsures inquiétantes. Celle qui retient toute son attention, est une morsure anormalement grande qui s'étire du creux de votre cou jusqu'à votre poitrine. Sous les yeux effarés de l'agresseur, votre tête bascule en arrière et vous laissez échapper un long rire dans un murmure, presque imperceptible à l'oreille. Mais pas moins délirant, presque psychotique. Quand vos yeux rencontrent à nouveau les siens, votre visage affiche une austérité qui ne cesse de le déconcerter d'avantage.

\- "Je n'ai pas peur de vous. _Pas le moins du monde_ ," vous prononcez avec une élocution particulièrement lente sur ces derniers mots.

Aphasique dans un premier temps, l'homme tente de vous menacer en vous pointant son couteau juste sous vos yeux, la pointe piquant dangereusement votre peau.

\- "A quoi tu joues sale p-"

\- "C'est l'un des rares avantages, pour nous les humains, de connaitre "Ça"," vous lui coupez la parole.

Un lourd silence s'installe tandis qu'il vous dévisage d'incompréhension de plus belle.

\- "Une fois que notre route rencontre la sienne - ou plutôt l'inverse - il est impossible d'être impressionné par quoi que ce soit d'autre pour le reste de notre existence. À condition de lui survivre..."

 _Vous l'apprendrez à vos dépens._

C'est la répartie que vous pensez tout bas, sans réelle conviction. Il est impensable qu'il vienne vous aider, encore moins vous sauver. Cependant, un rire agité interrompt toutes vos pensées. Pendant un instant, vous restez incrédule et préférez rapidement mettre ça sur le compte de votre imagination pour éviter toute déception. Mais de nouveaux rires folâtres vous fait reconsidérer cette espérance totalement incongrue. Se pourrait-il que la soirée réserve une autre surprise ? Une chose est sûre, celle de votre agresseur sera sûrement appréciée à sens unique.

De lointains échos de rires frénétiques retentissent entre les murs de la ruelle lugubre. Il sont irréguliers. Tantôt grave. Tantôt exalté.

La goutte au front, l'homme se met à inspecter chaque recoin autour de lui, même les endroits les plus improbables.

\- "Q-qui est là ?!" panique-t-il.

Les rires sont de plus en plus fort. Ils se rapprochent. Nerveusement, l'agresseur vous relâche et vous vous écroulez à terre par la douleur de vos blessures. Un long silence perdure avant qu'un dernier rire inhumain éclate juste dans le creux de votre oreille, suspendant vos battements de cœur. L'homme a dû entendre la même chose que vous car à son tour, il tombe misérablement à terre, déglutissant et bredouillant de peur. Vous jurez même qu'il se met à pleurer. Un ballon fait son apparition et semble flotter très précisément en direction de l'homme.

\- "Viens t'amuser avec le clown Ray," se réjouit une voix qui vous est désormais très familière, mais dont la silhouette ne daigne toujours pas se montrer.

L'agresseur ne cherche plus à comprendre et commence tant bien que mal à prendre les jambes à coups. Vous l'observez s'élancer en déséquilibre jusqu'au bout de la ruelle où deux directions s'offrent à lui : à droite, ou à gauche. Mais avant de pouvoir tourner, l'homme pile devant les inscriptions arrogantes qui s'ébauchent. Elles lui donnent des indications visant à désarçonner ou à faciliter ses choix, tout dépend uniquement de l'humour de celui qui est maître du piège.

 _Mourir_

 _Ou_

 _Mourir_

 _?_

Dans un recoin de sa tête, son instinct de survie hurle, insulte le raisonnement qui analyse ce ramassis de conneries. Ses mouvements sont bloqués, la voix du clown se bouscule dans sa tête.

\- "Je t'emmerde !"

Il prend la direction de gauche. Vous comprenez qu'il ne réussit pas à aller bien loin au son de son cri de terreur. Seule une lampe murale vous donne la possibilité d'être témoin de l'ombre de Ray, solidement harponné par Grippe-Sou qui retient sa proie avec fierté. Vous voyez l'homme qui essaie désespérément de se libérer de son emprise, se tortillant comme un ver à l'hameçon. L'ampoule de la lampe clignote, puis finit par griller. Dans la quasi obscurité, un son dégoûtant et visqueux vous laisse à penser que du sang est venu s'éclater contre le mur. Vous croyez l'homme maintenant mort, mais vous pouvez encore ses beuglements s'étouffer dans ses sanglots et gémissements de souffrance. Les sons diminuent au fur et à mesure, comme si Grippe-Sou était en train de le traîner quelque part ailleurs. Au bord du malaise, vos yeux n'arrive plus à lutter contre l'évanouissement.

...

Quand vous vous réveillez, la première chose que vous voyez est cette petite araignée qui s'est logée au plafond juste au dessus de votre lit depuis un mois. Habituellement, vous ne supportiez pas l'idée de dormir en sachant que des bêtes rôdent dans votre chambre. Mais vous vous y êtes habituée à celle là. Elle est devenue une sorte de colocataire. Vous lui avez même donné un nom. La solitude devient lourde à porter visiblement. Allongée sur le dos, votre manteau est déposé sur vous en guise de couverture. Votre tête qui semble peser une tonne, oscille de gauche à droite, jetant un dernier coup d'œil aux alentours pour vous rassurer : oui, c'est bien votre maison. Vous vous relevez péniblement en frottant vos yeux.

\- "Tu es toujours là toi... Tu attends un petit snack ?" vous vous adressez à votre voisine de chambre, encore dans les vapes.

\- "Elle n'est pas la seule."

Vous sursautez à l'apparition subite de Grippe-Sou au dessus de vous et reculez jusqu'à l'extrémité du lit.

\- "Debout debout jeune fille," minaude Grippe-Sou, qui trouve amusant de vous réveiller comme si vous étiez une enfant. Il faut dire que même si vous avez la vingtaine d'année, tout le monde tombe des nues à chaque fois que vous annoncez votre age comme si vous paraissiez être encore une gamine physiquement, ce qui d'ailleurs a le don de vous agacer.

\- "Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Quoique..." dit-il avec un large sourire, amusé par l'ironie de la chose.

Il se tient à quatre pattes sur votre lit et avance tout doucement comme un félin qui aurait repéré une friandise interdite pendant que son maître a le dos tourné, occupé à autre chose. Son visage se rapproche suffisamment près pour que vous puissiez étudiez les détails de son maquillage. Les craquelures de sa peau peinturluré, beaucoup plus conséquentes sur le crâne, vous rappelle un sentiment de chaos, voir même de décomposition. Comme si "Ca" pouvait faire sa mue devant vous à tout moment et vous révéler sa vraie apparence, si hideuse que même les cauchemars n'auraient pas permis de vous le montrer. Les fissures contrastent avec le rouge à lèvres flamboyant uniforme, si proprement tracé sur sa bouche pulpeuse, prolongée par ces deux lignes acérées qui remontent et perforent ses yeux, formant ainsi comme les cornes du diable.

\- "Comment vous m'avez ramené sans... Je veux dire..." vous bégayez, ayant encore du mal à remettre vos idées au clair.

\- "C'est un de mes nombreux secrets dont tu n'as pas besoin de connaitre" interrompt Grippe-Sou, vous épargnant la peine de continuer. "Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais à même de reproduire mes talents, de toute manière."

Vous faites la moue.

\- "Aurais-tu préféré que je t'emmène aux hôpitaux ?"

\- "Et comment suis-je censée expliquer votre marquage de territoire ?" demandez-vous avec légèreté tout en montrant vos contusions.

\- "Vois le bon côté des choses : ça te fait une bonne excuse pour les éviter" plaisante-t-il en vous offrant son mignon petit rire d'un faux-semblant de gentil clown, parfaitement exécuté, peaufiné depuis des siècles.

Vous le regardez avec insistance. Est-ce que ça s'est vraiment passé comme ça ? Il est vraiment intervenu... pour vous ?

\- "Pourquoi m'avez-vous sauvé ?" s'enquérez-vous, incertaine si c'était une bonne question à soulever ou non.

\- "Oh, je ne l'ai pas fait," affirme Grippe-Sou du tac au tac, d'un ton rempli de malice. "Seulement... Sa peur irradiait mille fois plus que la tienne..."

Sa voix déborde de fascination. Mais c'est toujours comme ça quand il se met à parler de la peur. À croire que c'est vraiment le seul véritable ingrédient de sa vie. Celui qui pimente - au sens propre et au sens figuré du terme- toute son existence.

\- "Je devrais peut être même te remercier pour ça," poursuit-il.

Il s'assoit à califourchon sur vous.

\- "Mais je dois bien admettre que..."

Son visage jusque là si jovial parait soudain excédé. Sa main droite effleure les égratignures sur votre visage. L'autre vient se poser sur votre aine, remontant doucement sur l'abdomen, là où l'homme vous a donné le coup de genoux. Vous grimacez, ravalant votre douleur.

\- "Je déteste la vue de ces marques là... Il n'y a que moi qui puisse t'infliger cela," renâcle-t-il jalousement, comme si vous étiez sa propriété.

Vous restez muette pendant un instant. Il n'y a pas de quoi se réjouir de telles paroles. Et pourtant... C'est grâce à lui si vous avez pu vous sortir des griffes de ce salopard. Ce salopard ?... Qu'en est-il de Grippe-Sou ?

 _"Ecoute toi un peu, bordel !"_

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que vous vous amourachez de cette créature qui tue les enfants sans le moindre remords, la plus infime des pitiés ? Vous sentez vous si seule au point d'accepter de vous satisfaire d'une situation totalement immorale et injustifiée ? Si seulement c'était bien ça, peut être que ça vous rassurerait ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu. Mais la vérité est toute autre. La peur en voyant Grippe-Sou est bien là, elle ne vous quitte jamais, mais c'est une peur morbidement attrayante. Il est comme un de ces mythes, un prédateur magnétique, un créature périlleuse qui possède le don de vous attirer vers lui. Même si vous avez conscience de ne surtout pas s'en approcher, même si vous savez que la mort vous attends. En le contemplant, vous avez l'impression que chaque détail en lui est fait pour vous séduire. Oui, il vit dans les égouts, mais quand il vous attrape et vous retient contre son corps... Seules les odeurs alléchantes du cirque émanent de lui. Parfois, il use d'une voix si rauque mais tellement sensuelle qui vous émoustille à chaque syllabes prononcées. Et son regard... Le regard est quelque chose à laquelle vous avez toujours accordé beaucoup d'importance. Celui là a le pouvoir de vous pétrifier, de vous empêcher de regarder ailleurs quelque soit l'état d'esprit dans lequel vous vous trouvez lorsque vous croisez ses yeux pétillants, souvent d'un intérêt malveillant.

Vous souhaitez reprendre la parole, mais vous sentez que votre voix peut se mettre à trembler à tout moment. Vous rassemblez tous vos efforts pour ne pas laisser l'émotion vous submerger. Ne plus jamais montrer un signe de faiblesse devant les autres. Encore moins devant Grippe-Sou.

\- "Grippe-Sou ?" émettez-vous finalement, si imperceptiblement que Grippe-Sou rapproche son visage déjà si près du vôtre.

\- "Mmmmh ?" exhale-t-il en dressant l'oreille, un sourire se dessinant à nouveau sur ses lèvres.

 _\- "Merci."_

Et sans crier gare, vous pressez farouchement vos lèvres contre les siennes pour un baiser désespéré. Habituellement, vous n'osez jamais l'embrasser, à moins qu'il ne soit d'humeur à la faire. Vous vous doutez qu'il doit détester ça. Qu'il abhorre tout ce qui est doux. Or, vous sentez une véritable transe monter en lui. Et vous saviez pourquoi. Pour la toute première fois, en pleine exploration au coeur de sa cavité buccale, vos papilles sont stimulées par une saveur qui ne vous est pas inconnue, mais qui ne fait certainement pas partie de vos repas au quotidien. Le sang. Vos yeux s'écarquillent de stupeur, où vous pouvez constater que Grippe-Sou vous scrute du regard à la recherche de réactions de votre part. Déboussolée, vous interrompez momentanément le baiser. Vous réalisez que ce sang est certainement celui de votre défunt agresseur. Grippe-Sou revient à la charge en ouvrant sa bouche de plus belle, enfourchant sa langue au plus profondément dans votre gorge pour vous teinter de cette sève rouge écarlate. Elle ruisselle paisiblement dans votre trachée et vous ne résistez aucunement, car pouvoir goûter au breuvage de ce criminel puni vous attise terriblement. Savourant chaque instant l'idée que vous n'éprouvez pas de honte, Grippe-Sou se délecte de votre appétit charnel, avant de rompre crûment le baiser. Vous déglutissez entre deux respirations saccadées, le souffle coupé par l'excitation.

\- "Tu as de la chance..." annonce-t-il séductivement en même temps que ses mains agrippent subrepticement le reste de votre chemisier en lambeaux.

\- "Je suis d'humeur à te faire plaisir ce soir."

Il le déchire, exposant votre poitrine nue qui se languit déjà de ses caresses. Vous inhalez par la vivacité de son geste.

\- "Il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour lui, je suis _tellement désolé_ ," il plisse les yeux et courbe ses lèvres vers le bas, feignant la tristesse et les pleurs.

\- "Eh, j'aimais bien ce chemisier..." Si vous allez effectivement regretter ce joli vêtement, cela ne vous empêche pas de pincer les lèvres pour éviter de rire des irrésistibles facéties de Grippe-Sou.

Ses mains se baladent taquinement sur votre buste. Il connaît votre point faible. Il les connait tous. Du bout de ses doigts, il trace divers chemins sinueux et sillonne votre chair sans jamais toucher la zone que vous escomptez tant. Vous vous sentez comme transformée en statue de glace lorsque une lueur rubescente dans ses yeux vous perce du regard.

\- "Bois jusqu'à la dernière goutte d'abord," réclame-t-il.

Sans aucun dégoût, vous ne tardez pas à passer la langue sur votre bouche saupoudrée de sang. Il faut reconnaître que... c'est surprenamment goûtu. Sucré.

Le clown commence à saisir vos seins et à les malaxer en long et en large. Il les pressent, les soulèvent, les capturent dans ses grandes mains. La sensation du tissu de ses gants duveteux vous fait délicieusement frémir. Son visage se réfugie dans le creux de votre poitrine pour y déposer divers suçons. Sa chevelure orangée vous chatouille légèrement sous le menton. Elle sent agréablement la barbe à papa. Elle en a même un peu l'aspect. Mais Grippe-Sou a bien l'intention de vous offrir un autre genre de sucreries en adulte que vous êtes.

Il précise les choses dans votre péché mignon en s'attardant d'avantage sur vos tétons. Lestement, il s'amuse à les tirer vers lui sans vous faire de mal, à les pincer, puis à frôler très légèrement les pointes durcies du bout des pouces. Alternant les sensations de chaud et de froid, son haleine de braise enveloppe vos mamelons pour les relâcher dans la seconde d'après, les raidissant instantanément par l'air frileux de la pièce. Son toucher est si addictif.

Une sensation inexplicable mais fort plaisante qui vous a longuement été inconnue -privée même- commence à naître en bas de votre ventre. Elle se diffuse abondamment en vous -sans doute comme les papillons quand on tombe amoureux- pensez-vous sans vraiment le savoir. A votre tour, vous mains ne peuvent s'empêcher de palper Grippe-Sou qui continue de vous suçoter, d'appuyer sur vos tétons durcies de sa langue subtile. Vous recherchez désespérément un vrai contact physique en essayant de vous faufiler sous ses vêtements, mais il vous saisit vigoureusement par les poignets. Il ne vous laisse jamais fureter en dessous de sa tenue, ainsi votre curiosité est toujours sollicitée. Hormis cela, Grippe-Sou n'y trouve pas plus d'intérêts. Seul l'essentiel a besoin d'être dévêtu. Et cela ne saurait tarder.

De sa force herculéenne, il vous plaque sur le lit. Sa grande taille vous fait entièrement de l'ombre. Vous vous attendez à une remontrance, mais son sourire indélébile est animé par bien des choses, sauf de l'insatisfaction.

\- "C'est bon, n'est ce pas ? D'avoir le droit de vie et de mort sur quelqu'un et de le sentir se consumer à l'intérieur de soi... Tu as aimé ça..."

\- "N-non..." protestez-vous faiblement avec une crédibilité quasi nulle.

\- "Oh, vraiment ?" Son sourire s'élargit.

Il lâche un de vos poignets pour abaisser votre pantalon. De l'index, il saisit comme un crochet le morceau de tissu qui cache votre intimité, et l'étire à l'extrême.

\- "Ce n'est pas ce que ta bouche ici bas me répond."

\- "Ce n'est pas vrai..." vous objectez de nouveau avec guère plus d'éloquence.

Son autre main y vient ratisser le liquide filant. D'une fierté à peine dissimulée, il expose à votre vue, tandis que vous vous mordez les lèvres d'embarras, la substance qui s'étire longuement entre son pouce et son index.

\- "Et n'essaie pas de le nier une fois de plus. Tu étais déjà dans cet état avant même que je ne te touche," soutient-il en mettant en évidence vos secrétions d'une façon péremptoire.

La culotte vient se fouetter contre vos lèvres lorsqu'il la relâche d'un coup, ce qui a pour effet de faire tressaillir votre bassin.

Ses mains reviennent agripper vos poignets. Au dessus de vous, vous examinez sa stature gigantesque que tantôt vous craignez, tantôt admirez. La couture de son costume épouse votre lingerie fine. A travers ces minces couches de textiles, vos parties intimes se retrouvent maintenant pressées l'une contre l'autre. Et lentement mais sûrement, Grippe-Sou commence à se déhancher de haut en bas. Votre mine penaude n'a plus le choix que de laisser place à un minois avide de désir. La bouche entrouverte, votre souffle transporte le plaisir qui afflue en vous sous le frottement de son sexe durcissant. Vos sens éveillés animent désormais tout votre être. Incapable de tenir en place, vos jambes s'arquent, s'écartent pour laisser toute la place à son entrecuisse qui se dandine érotiquement, puis se referment fiévreusement contre sa carrure longiligne. La cadence augmente, la pression aussi, si bien que vous sentez les pulsations de son membre contre votre clitoris qui s'embrase en un rien de temps. Les battements de son ardeur cognant contre vous... Cela vous rend folle. Une seule pensée se répète en boucle dans votre cerveau, une pensée que Grippe-Sou ne sait que de trop. Un filament de salive s'échappe de sa bouche et s'échoue sur votre torse.

\- "Ma petite chose..." revendique-t-il dans un ronronnement glauque, semblable à celui du monstre qu'il est.

\- "J-je ne suis pas petite..." balbutiez vous pitoyablement.

Votre sens des priorités ne manque pas de faire spontanément pouffer de rire le clown. Dans les secondes qui suivent, Grippe-Sou se couche sur vous. Il continue de balancer ses hanches mais à un rythme plus lent et en effleurant à peine votre vagin, comme pour vous titiller une fois de plus. D'une main ferme, il emprisonne vos joues et se penche de façon à vous murmurer quelque chose, tout près du tympan. La chair de poule vous envahit lorsque vous entendez des bruits de bouche préoccupants. Vous devinez que son sourire s'accroît toujours plus, anormalement, déployant des dents aiguisées et dont les tintements aigus similaire à des lames qui s'entrechoquent, résonnent dans le creux de votre oreille. Même si ces sons demeurent relativement discrets, cela reste si perturbant que votre vigilance est en alerte au point de ne pas remarquer l'orage qui commence à gronder dehors. C'est à cet instant qu'un jugement implacable est murmuré pernicieusement :

\- "Mais tu restes une _chose_ , n'est ce pas ?", comme si cela était naturellement dans l'ordre des choses. Du moins, son ordre des choses. Vraisemblablement, l'entité supérieure aime jongler entre le chaud et le froid sur vous de diverses façons. Non, vous ne l'êtes pas. Mais vous ne dîtes rien. Difficile de se révolter quand une sorte de divinité diabolique vous tient en joue d'une manière si habilement tournée, si excitante. Dans l'attente d'une réponse qui ne ne présente pas, Grippe-Sou colle son front au votre, et même si son visage est normal, vous restez convaincue de ne pas avoir imaginé son profil tordu par la démence il y a quelques secondes à peine. Pris d'une humeur folichonne à nouveau, il vous adresse rieusement un clin d'œil furtif. Serpentant, il descend le long de votre corps en le léchant légèrement du bout de sa langue pointue.

\- "Je vois... C'est parce que je te fais tant d'effet que tu ne penses plus correctement," se vante-t-il dans le plus grand triomphalisme, en se rapprochant de votre bas-ventre.

La culotte atterrit sur le carrelage. Il plante ses mains imposantes sous vos fesses plantureuses. Ses lèvres charnues s'approchent de votre vulve humidifiée. Fidèle à lui même, il se divertit de vous lutiner en peignant de sa salive les grandes lèvres, les petites, donnant des coups de langues hasardeux comme un aveugle qui tâtonne à la recherche de quelque chose. Il dévore chaque parcelle de votre sexe. Encageant le capuchon du clitoris entre ses deux incisives pointues, il découvre le gland et survole espièglement votre attente fondamentale, le premier chemin vers la jouissance. Les jambes flageolantes, vous vous contentez de la chaude brise qui souffle sur votre convoitise. Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, il relève la tête pour s'assurer de vous jeter un dernier regard transfixiant.

\- "Ou peut être parce que tu deviens comme moi," conclue-t-il, la voix dégoulinante de d'amoralité.

Cette possibilité vous prend aussitôt à la gorge. Le clown laisse cette image malaisante vous ronger quelques instants avant de la chasser en se jetant sur votre bouton du plaisir comme un animal affamé. Vos bras maintenant libérés de son emprise, s'agitent et n'ont pas la moindre idée de où se placer. Votre bassin se balance convulsivement sous ses caresses buccales irrésistiblement moelleuses. Vous ne pouvez réprimer l'envie de le regarder se focaliser méticuleusement sur votre gland, resserrant son étreinte possessive, d'une poigne solide. Vous visualisez déjà le poids de son corps sur le vôtre vous faire fondre comme neige au soleil. Succombant corps et âme à sa dominance, alors que votre tempérament s'était juré de n'appartenir à personne, loin de subodorer d'y être confronté de la sorte. Par endroit, votre peau se colorie de rougeurs, notamment vos seins arborant comme la fantaisie d'être croqués telles deux pommes d'amour. Si c'était ça la définition de l'Enfer, alors vous étiez condamnée à en franchir les portes de votre plein gré. Vous en êtes persuadés maintenant, les humains personnifie toujours le mal en ébauchant des dessins et en écrivant des contes répulsifs, mais si l'homme passait son temps à lutter contre le péché depuis toujours, c'est qu'il y avait bien une raison ? Le mal ne se niche pas que dans les profondeurs abyssales, bien sûr que non, il est à tous les étages : revêtant un costume, ensorcelle comme le chant des sirènes. Mais maintenant que vous êtes prise dans les filets de ce traqueur éternel, quel serait l'envers du décor ? Où plutôt quand cela arrivera-t-il ? Tous les jours, vous vous employez de toutes vos forces à incruster ce fait inéluctable dans votre crâne pour ne jamais perdre de vue la situation périlleuse qui vous tends les bras. À être prête à riposter. Si seulement votre bon sens arrêtait de battre en retraite une bonne fois pour toute...

Votre raison est écartée par la capacité du clown à ravir vos pensées lubriques. Vos hanches se cambrent instinctivement dans sa direction pour lui donner un meilleur accès alors qu'il se perpétue de polir votre petit bijou avec avidité, humant votre effervescence. Sa langue danse, tourbillonne diligemment. La fièvre s'intensifie dans votre clitoris en proie à l'explosion, votre respiration rythmée par cette montée d'adrénaline instoppable. C'est sans compter sur Grippe-Sou, qui décide volontairement de se dissocier de votre volcan pourtant si proche de l'éruption.

\- "Tourne-toi", commande-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse.

Anhélante, sa réaction vous désoriente complètement. Vous gémissez, une main désespéré tendue vers lui, comme suspendue au bord d'un précipice.

\- "M- mais..."

Il vous retourne sèchement pour vous mettre à plat ventre tout en poussant un grognement qui veut dire : "Ne discute pas." Vous envisagez naïvement pouvoir échapper à sa surveillance en vous donnant vous même l'orgasme. Mais Grippe-Sou manque rarement de lucidité, même en s'adonnant à ses plaisirs les plus profonds. Ainsi donc, il surélève hâtivement votre taille pour empêcher toute friction de déclencher votre requête passée sous silence. L'attente devient exécrable, il veut libérer son sexe au plus vite. Les yeux clos, la langue au bord des lèvres, vous laissez votre imagination façonner l'image de sa virilité se rapprocher de votre entrée comme dans un de vos songes. Sauf que ça n'en est pas un, il est bien là, penché sur vous. Le seul obstacle entre vous et lui est cet habit de soie qui comprime toute son appétence. Une de ses mains écrase votre tête contre la couverture, tandis que l'autre se charge de dégager une ouverture juste suffisante pour permettre à son membre de sortir. Vos poils s'hérissent lorsque, d'une lenteur calculée, il s'introduit dans votre canal irrigué. Grondant de jubilation, ses ongles à travers ses gants s'enfoncent dans votre peau. Vos doigts compriment passionnément la couette tandis qu'il entreprend un va et vient profond, mais dans un tempo méthodiquement modéré. Sa queue pénètre en vous aussi loin qu'il le peut, pour ressortir presque entièrement. Poussant des gémissements feutrés à travers la couverture, vous continuez d'espérer que la pénétration relâche cette sensation pressante, piégée dans cette minuscule zone à l'intersection de vos petites lèvres. Au lieu de cela, votre excitation est comme maintenue en ébullition. C'est horriblement frustrant, mais si grisant en même temps. Timidement, vous détournez légèrement la tête pour profiter du coin de l'oeil du ravissement de la vision de sa silhouette élancée qui ondule contre vous, d'une telle façon que c'en est presque artistique. Vos prunelles larmoyantes retiennent tout air suppliant, en vain. Ne tardant pas à le remarquer, il glousse de vanité.

\- "Que se passe-t-il ma petite ? Il manque quelque chose ?"

Il vous incite à vous appuyer sur vos coudes et soustrait votre tête emmitouflée dans la parure de lit qui ne vous laissait que de minces courants d'airs pour respirer correctement. Une de ses mains dégage vos cheveux sur un côté. Avec volupté, elle caresse le long de votre cou avant de s'y enrouler, sans resserrer. Quand sa douce langue étale un flot de salive dans le creux de votre cou, vous comprenez qu'il n'a toujours pas l'intention d'exaucer votre prière. Mais plutôt de faire resurgir un souvenir impérissable. Celui de votre première fois avec lui.

Avec pour seul objectif de vous faire capituler, il s'était amusé à vous titiller pendant plus d'une heure. Vous aviez cru pouvoir résister, mais il avait réussi à vous soumettre. Vous l'aviez fixé, intimidé par sa taille.

\- _"Je te promets que ça ne te fera pas de mal,"_ avait-il dit.

Avant d'avoir fusionné vos deux corps, ses pupilles dilatées luisaient de cruauté. Ces longues minutes passées uniquement à vous satisfaire, cela méritait bien une compensation. Son étape obligatoire.

\- _"En revanche, je ne peux pas te garantir qu'il en soit de même ici."_

Et effectivement, il avait tenu sa promesse. Si douleur il y avait en bas, elle était inapparente comparée à celle qui avait frappé votre épaule. En même temps qu'il vous avait pénétré, une redoutable rangée de dents vous avait mordu sans ménagement. La douleur lancinante était indescriptible. Vous ne saviez déterminer à quoi cela pouvait ressembler; à une décharge électrique, ou comme si votre épaule avait soudainement pris feu. Ce n'était qu'après qu'il soit parti, que vous aviez ressenti les bienfaits de son passage dans votre bas ventre. S'y habituer était inconcevable. Cependant, il était revenu, naturellement. À chaque fois, c'était de mieux en mieux. De là était né un mystère insondable, celui de l'art qu'avait Grippe-Sou de mélanger la terreur et le plaisir.

Votre visage se crispe, appréhendant cette fatalité. Loin de la bestialité que vous aviez pu encaisser auparavant, comme dans un acte de clémence impensable, ses crocs acérés se plantent sobrement dans votre chair. Juste assez pour siroter quelques larmes de votre précieuse liqueur imbibée de crainte.

 _Une si exquise source intarissable de peur..._

Savourant le contrôle qu'il a sur vous, il arrête quelques fois son mouvement régulier pour former comme des cercles contre vos paroies intérieures, massant les parties lisses et plus rugueuses, réinvitant de nouvelles sensations de plaisir à l'infini. Vos rides se détendent très vite, votre tête calée dans la paume de sa main se laisse bercer. Vous écartez les cuisses, l'encourageant à creuser de fond en comble entre vos murs spongieux.

Dans une prise de conscience soudaine, vos écarquillez des yeux reflétant l'éclat d'un tourment intérieur. Cela arrive parfois, heureusement, ça vous conforte dans l'idée qu'il vous reste encore une part de... normalité. Vous songez, impuissante, à cette interrogation qui surgit comme une gifle inopinée et lourde.

 _Est-ce-que c'est vraiment... moi ?_

Un ricanement ne tarde pas à faire écho dans votre gorge. En tant que fin télépathe, cette réflexion n'aurait jamais pu semer les prédispositions de la créature. Mais même sans avoir le don de lire dans les pensées, Grippe-Sou n'aurait eu sans doute aucun mal à déchiffrer vos élans d'anxiété à la vue de votre perplexité expressive.

\- "Bien sûr que c'est toi [insérez votre nom]. Ça a _toujours_ été toi," certifie-t-il après avoir retiré précautionneusement ses dents.

Prêt à vous mettre devant le fait accompli, son sexe quitte finalement votre nid douillet pour se frotter énergiquement contre votre clitoris. Votre souffle s'accélère incontrôlablement, votre cœur tambourine si fort contre votre poitrine et vos muscles se raidissent. Vous sentez que vous êtes enfin tout proche... L'orgasme jaillit rapidement, mais le clown ne s'impose aucune limite. Inlassablement, il continue de se frotter contre votre organe rendu hypersensible, si chatouilleux que votre bassin sursaute dans tous les sens, ne supportant plus le contact direct. Vos mains tentent de se libérer de cette jubilation tortueuse, mais il empoigne vivement vos bras et les tire vers l'arrière. Après tout, n'est-ce-pas ce que vous vouliez ? Jusqu'alors étouffée dans votre gorge, votre voix se projette dans toute la pièce, incapable de contenir les déferlantes vagues de plaisir qui vous envahissent. Avec la ferme intention de ne vous laisser aucun répit, il s'engouffre de nouveau très vite dans votre tunnel, déjà si serré, devenu encore plus étroit par les contractions du vagin. Il accélère la cadence, tirant profit de vos muscles resserrant délicieusement l'étreinte autour de sa verge. Vous n'en pouvez plus mais vous ne voulez pas surtout pas que ça s'arrête, vous n'auriez jamais cru ressentir cela un jour... Sans le savoir, vous allez commettre une erreur. Demander une autre faveur, mais par-dessus tout, à voix haute.

\- "P-prenez moi c-contre le mur..." vous gémissez, hébétée d'avoir réussi à prononcer une parole entre des respirations précipitées et bruyantes.

A la fin de ces mots, Grippe-Sou ne laisse pas un seul mouvement de va et vient vous complaire d'avantage, et se retire brutalement. Complètement hors d'haleine, vous tentez de calmer votre corps rampant, réceptif à l'extrême. Vous avez l'impression d'avoir la tête vidée, et vous ne comprenez pas ce qui se passe. La pluie bat contre la fenêtre. Le son perforant des éclairs secoue votre esprit. Pantoise, vous vous persuadez de confronter le regard du clown en contre-plongée. Son air sévère démêle votre confusion.

\- "Je sais ce que j'ai dit juste avant notre petit jeu... Mais là, tu commences à prendre des habitudes fâcheuses." sa voix est posée, mais impérieuse.

C'était plus fort que vous, ça vous avait simplement échappé. Mais ce qui est fait est fait. Visiblement, Grippe-Sou l'a prit pour une exigence, alors qu'il vient tout juste de vous gratifier d'un souhait. Son érection se glisse le long de votre fente.

\- "D'abord, tu te montres rebelle en contredisant tout ce que je dis... Ensuite, tu me donnes des ordres..." accuse-t-il d'un timbre mélangé de deux nuances, à la fois joueuse et ténébreuse.

\- "J-je suis désolée... Je ne voulais pas..."

Une onde de choc fend vos paroles lorsqu'il gifle votre vagin.

\- "N'oublie pas qui t'a sauvé la mise ce soir," déclare-t-il narquoisement, comme s'il avait besoin d'un argument pour faire passer son désir avant le vôtre.

\- "Je n'oublie pas... je n'oublie pas..." vous geignez.

Le gland tapote moqueusement votre entrée. Il s'arrange pour ne plus vous en faire profiter et continue d'assouvir son propre plaisir en logeant son membre allongé entre la raie de vos fesses, ses mains pétrissant vos formes généreuses.

\- "Jusqu'à quel point tu le veux ? Montre-moi."

Encore abasourdie, vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de quoi répondre, ni de comment agir. Fébrilement, vous ne pouvez qu'exposer qu'une rose éclose, gorgée par la rosée du matin mais dont la tige épineuse aurait été sauvagement arrachée.

\- "Reformule ta demande," commande-t-il autoritairement.

Vous hésitez quelques instants avant de reprendre nerveusement la parole.

\- "Prenez moi contre le mur..."

Il riposte de nouveau sur votre vagin, plus violemment que la première fois.

\- "Ah -!"

\- "Je n'ai rien entendu."

\- "S'il vous plait, prenez moi contre le mur. Je vous veux... S'il vous plaît..." vous articulez d'une voix pressante, dans une dernière tentative.

L'expression de Grippe-Sou reste figée au dessus de votre corps chancelant. Le temps est comme suspendu, les secondes défilent interminablement. Ses poumons s'emplissent d'air sous l'ondoiement incessant de son sexe contre la ligne de votre fessier. Sa libido se décuple, mais il s'applique à cacher les vibrations que votre tendre chair puisse lui prodiguer. Il est résolu à laisser planer le doute encore un peu. À vous faire languir dans son processus, au point de vous faire remarquer le plus infime des détails, jusqu'au son reculé du tic-tac de votre réveil. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il soit suffisamment délecté de votre malléabilité qu'il décide enfin de vous retourner, affichant un sourire déconcertant d'innocence, si enfantin.

\- "Eh bien voilà [insérez votre nom]! Il suffisait de le demander gentillement ! Tu avais presque oublié le _mot magique_."

Il vous happe au-dessous des genoux pour vous entraîner au rebord du lit. Votre torse se plaque comme un aimant contre le sien, vos bras entourant sa nuque. Sans effort, il vous soulève comme une plume. Il vous porte en direction du mur d'une allure provocante, réduisant progressivement la distance en décomposant très lentement le mouvement et en insistant sur chacun de ses pas.

\- "Bien sûr que le clown va réaliser tes fantasmes. Il te donnera même un ballon. Un rouge. Ta couleur préférée, pas vrai ?"

À fleur de peau, vous acquiescez docilement, réfugiant votre tête dans le creux de son cou tel un gosse qui se cache timidement sous les jupons de sa mère. La froideur du béton se heurte à votre peau.

\- "Allons, allons. Relève la tête ma petite."

Vous pressentez que cette simple allocution témoigne un but bien précis, aussi donc, vous faites ce qu'il dit.

\- "Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut profiter du spectacle tout en y contribuant," dit-il en désignant le miroir à l'opposé de la pièce.

Les sourcils courbés vers le haut, vous dévorez du regard le reflet de sa posture langoureuse contre vous. Son constat est sans appel.

\- "Je sais que tu adores regarder."

Votre attention ne peut s'empêcher de dériver sur son sexe dressé, trépidant sur votre pubis. Votre corps a eu le temps de s'apaiser mais il est toujours insatiable. Il le réclame. Vos lèvres écartées l'appellent à combler ce vide corporel, mais pas que. Vous avez besoin de vous sentir vivante. De troquer cette vie apathique contre une foule d'émotions. Et Grippe-Sou s'exécute. Vos pensées se perdent dans le miroitement captivant de son corps, à la fois puissant et élégant, qui se déchaîne sur vous. Le cœur s'emballe à nouveau, vous avalez avec difficulté tandis que vous observez cette irrésistible série de coup de reins qui vous rend plus mouillée que jamais. Les sons vous excitent encore plus : sa peau qui claque contre la vôtre avec fougue, votre dos percutant impitoyablement le pan de mur, le liquide qui éclabousse, sa voix enraillée et érotique qui jubile de la chaleur de votre cavité. Déterminé à entretenir ce feu, il masse inlassablement vos points sensibles. Ses incisives mordille l'hélix de votre oreille. Il dit que vous lui appartenez, ordonne votre langue de délier tous vos fantasmes inavoués. Vos paupières luttent de plus en plus pour ne pas se fermer, mais cette frénésie vous ôte le peu de contrôle que vous aviez avant. Cette sensation à l'intérieur de vous, c'est comme une urgence, sans limite de temps. C'est tellement bon que vous êtes incapable de définir si vous voulez qu'il vous fasse jouir au plus vite ou qu'il fasse durer le plaisir indéfiniment. Vos jambes le cadenassent tandis que vous sentez son sexe se gonfler. Une de vos mains vient camoufler l'effusion de petits cris mais Grippe-Sou la retire aussi sec, il veut vous entendre expulser votre dévouement. Dans la lumière éblouissante des éclairs, vous entrevoyez un bref instant le scintillement de ses pupilles dorés avant qu'ils ne soient révulsés, atteignant le point de non retour. Lorsqu'il éjacule, ses mains vous retiennent si possessivement que vous ne pouvez pas bouger. Votre vision se trouble tandis que sa chaude semence vous remplit entièrement, envoyant des soubresauts d'euphorie intense dans tout votre corps. Il reste fermement cramponné contre vous durant une minute avant de vous relâcher.

Spasmodiquement, vous vous laissez glisser le long du mur. Des tremblements incontrôlables vous font tortiller sur le sol gelé. On aurait dit que Grippe-Sou était encore à l'intérieur de vous, vous baisant sans relâche. Vous ne voulez pas le montrer, mais ces sensations sont bien trop fortes pour retenir les perles de larmes qui se forment au coin de vos yeux. L'émotion vous submerge, et vous éclatez en sanglot.

\- "G-Grippe-Sou ?..."

C'est presque devenu un rituel. Quand il en a fini avec vous, et seulement quand vous osez rouvrir les yeux en prononçant son nom, il a disparu. Mais pas cette fois. Il est là. Droit comme un i, l'air sérieux, la bouche entrouverte, sans bouger d'un poil. On dirait qu'il s'apprête à vous sauter dessus, mais certainement pas de la même façon que précédemment. Vous vous sentez tout d'un coup très gênée. Comme si la pudeur reprenait ses droits, vous croisez vos jambes et vos bras pour couvrir votre nudité, vous repliant sur vous même comme un fœtus. Vous essayez de décrypter ce qu'il peut avoir en tête mais comme toujours, vous échouez et la peur vous rattrape. En effet, Grippe-Sou pense très fort en ce moment même. Au début de votre rencontre, à tout ce qu'il a dû faire par dépit. Non pas que le sexe soit une corvée désagréable, loin de là. Lui aussi a des pulsions à assouvir. C'est plutôt ces parades amoureuses qu'il s'efforce d'exécuter pour maintenir votre attirance envers lui. Mais par dessus tout, d'être contraint de le faire avec un humain. Du bétail. Mais avant d'être du bétail, c'est toujours un jouet. Et comme tous les jouets : il y en a dont on ne se sert qu'une fois avant de le ranger dans sa boite, et d'autres jusqu'à l'usure. Grippe-Sou avait été attiré par votre apparence juvénile, votre peau cristalline. Il oublie presque à chaque fois que vous êtes une adulte. Vous avez peur des clowns, aussi donc avait-il décidé -pour sa plus grande joie- de venir vous hanter de son déguisement favori. Malheureusement pour lui, une certaine fascination s'était immiscée entre temps. Grippe-Sou en était d'abord endiablé, mais il ne voulait absolument pas vous laisser tomber. L'idée d'abandonner une proie n'avait jamais traversé son esprit transcendant. Qu'à cela ne tienne. Il savait se montrer très patient. Et cela rendrait la chasse plus intéressante. Il se trouve que, votre entêtement allait lui donner une furieuse envie d'un challenge nouveau : celui de déjouer la complexité des peurs adultes. Il allait céder à vos caprices en prenant soin de bien satisfaire les siens avant tout. Vous vous sentiez déjà insignifiante, mais Grippe-Sou avait bien l'intention d'y rajouter sa touche personnelle : il allait se délecter de vous rendre impure. Il n'y avait qu'à poser les yeux sur vous quelques secondes, vous étiez parsemée d'hématomes et de morsures. Et vous en redemandiez. Il allait faire de vous quelqu'un n'ayant plus d'amour-propre, éradiquer tout ce qui faisait votre fierté d'exister malgré tout. Une humaine seule, certes, mais droite dans ses bottes. Qui a des valeurs. Il serait là pour vous donner cette affection dont vous manquiez cruellement. Faire en sorte que de tels jolis mensonges vous avilissent.

Mais jamais, ô grand jamais, il allait laisser votre passion prendre le dessus sur tous les regrets et la honte que éprouveriez dans le futur, que vous éprouvez déjà maintenant. Là, à cet instant même. Vous veniez de sortir d'un orgasme, ayant savouré chaque seconde le moindre contact. Mais là, vous êtes craintive. Vous ne tremblez plus par le désir, mais parce que vous avez peur. Les poings liés, collés nerveusement à votre bouche qui mordille vos doigts, on a l'impression que vous le suppliez de vous laissez la vie sauve. Ajouté à cela quelque chose de nouveau, un conflit paradoxal, bien voulue par la créature : de ne pas partir.

Autrefois, son silence et son absence était une source de répit. Elle devenait progressivement une torture.

 _"Dites quelque chose. N'importe quoi."_

Très bientôt, vous serez écœurée de ce que vous êtes devenue. Mais vous serez aussi terrorisée à l'idée que Grippe-Sou vous abandonne comme une bête au bord d'un trottoir. Vous ne pourrez plus vous raccrochez qu'à lui. Son sourire sibyllin resurgit. Oui... Il allait faire de vous l'adulte _la plus délicieuse_ qu'il lui ai été donné d'avoir.


End file.
